Dumbledore's Decision
by Jiang Qing
Summary: Harry supects that Snape and Malfoy have a secret, so Dumbledore has no choice but to fire the DADA teacher. Upon leaving the castle Snape gets a job in the Muggle world... with terrible consequences. Set during the HBP- funnier as progresses.
1. Chapter 1

He glared at the Headmaster across the desk, dark eyes flashing and curtain black hair accentuating his obvious smouldering rage. Dumbledore, although well aware of the effect that his vocalizations were causing, carried on regardless; his old blue eyes twinkling almost amusedly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"You see, people are beginning to suspect, Severus. We cannot, as I have repeatedly said before, let people see through our little plan. It's only for a short while, and I'm sure-"

"_Little plan?" _In his rage Snape cut across Albus' words, his voice no more than a enraged whisper. "This is _your life_ we are discussing. The one that is the most protected across the entirety of the wizarding world. Apart, perhaps, from _Potter's_, and why he needs the extent of protection he gets remains a mystery. He's never grateful for any of it, thinking he can escape the Dark Lord…"

"Voldemort,"

Snape shrugged irritably, then carried on his rant as if he had not been interrupted. "...Thinking he can escape _Voldemort_ with arrogance alone, thinking he's better than any of the protection he's provided. He's…"

"Severus,"

"…just like his father, strutting around the school thinking he's so special, breaks so many rules that we may as well not have any…"

"Severus,"

"…his magic is completely mediocre, and is less bright than those who are Muggleborn. If _you_, Sir, cannot defeat the Dark Lord, then I cannot see how…"

"_Severus!" _Dumbledore's hoarse voice rose to ride over Snape's increasingly angry tirade. For a moment, Snape realised why he was the most loved, yet one of the most feared- apart from the Dark Lord, of course- wizards in the world. For just a few seconds, Dumbledore looked infinite and indestructible; the thought of his future was absurd. Slightly intimidated, Snape shrank back into his chair slightly, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. Still livid, yet too afraid to speak again, he stared at the floor for a few seconds, incredibly talented brain working in overdrive trying to think of a suitable argument. Realising that he could not think of any, he dragged his gaze back up to the headmaster and was surprised to see that Dumbledore's blue stare was soft.

"You are blinded by hate, Severus, and yet you are still blinded by your love."

Snape suddenly felt like screaming. "Not _that_ again!" Dumbledore and he had discussed this subject some months before, when it was decided that if Malfoy failed in his task, Snape would take over. Both he and the Headmaster has talked about Snape's lost love and after the meeting Severus had shed tears that he hoped were never to be seen again. Yet here was he, that _decrepit _old fool talking in that hateful calm tone about how love and hate were almost the same thing. If Snape had not loved Dumbledore as much as it was possible to love a close friend he would have left his office then and there. He didn't need… he didn't _want _ to talk about this.

"This again," Dumbledore however, refused to be deterred. "If you love Lily as much as you claim to, then your hatred of Harry must come to an end. In order to survive this war, you must do everything I tell you so, and if I tell you to go, then go you must. The other professors are beginning to suspect Severus, and if they fully realise you intend to kill me then you yourself will be killed before you can finish your much deserved existence. You _must _go."

Snape stared furiously back at the floor, his rage pulsing through his brain like white electricity. Finally, he grasped on the only argument that could help him to stay on at the castle.

"What about Draco? What about _me? _I made an unbreakable vow! If I _leave_ surely that will break it, and I'll die anyway!"

Suddenly tired, Dumbledore closed his eyes, the lines on his face not only revealing his age, but his exhaustion. "It's all risks, Severus. All risks that you and I must take. Perhaps, by fleeing the school you will not be breaking your vow, and you'll live. You must, of course, kill me. I'll contact you when it comes to the time. And in this case, it'll look more like revenge, rather than… planned."

"It is _my duty_ to watch over Draco! By leaving the school surely that is breaking all the rules! Unlike your wish, Dumbledore, I do not wish to die so early."

The Headmaster still did not open his weary eyes, and his voice became quieter as if laden with sadness and fatigue. "So you shall not. Take Draco with you, and look after him. That way we can make entirely sure that he isn't the one that becomes the murderer. Pretend he's your son, and take as much care as if you were his father."

"Then won't the other professors deduce even more than they do now? Snape sacked, Draco's disappeared. Brilliant plan, Headmaster! Not only will the rest of the school suspect, but it makes it much more likely that the Death Eaters will blow our cover!"

Finally, Dumbledore pulled his eyes open and his voice became much louder with all his frustration. "Then _don't _take him! Keep your watch by letters! You can still watch over him without him actually being in your sight! And when my time comes, you can come back and save him from doing the deed! It will all work out Severus!"

Snape for a moment was so angry he could hardly contain it. Flinching with rage, he leapt to his feet and began to pace around the office, Dumbledore watching him with exaggerated patience.

"It will all work out? What if I cannot return as quickly as you desire and Draco has to kill you after all? Then what will happen? Draco will have split his soul and all because you seem to think that people are getting suspicious!"

"They _are_ suspicious!" Dumbledore too leapt to his feet, his eyes now a piercing blue, his beard swaying with impatience and the oncoming of temper. "You must believe in Draco more than you do! You've taught the boy, and have been friends with him for six years! Draco, despite what he thinks, is not a killer! You _are._"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Enough of the procrastination! Severus you are fired!"

"I refuse to believe it! I'll resign!"

At last Dumbledore let out a chuckle and sank back into his chair, his tired old face finally showing true amusement. "You and Mr Potter are more alike than you think. He too, is very stubborn. You are _fired_ Severus, and you know that is the best way. We just have to find a means of making your dismissal clear to the other professors. We'll do it in the morning, publicly. It will all make sense, you'll see."

"In the _morning?"_ Snape's face became not one of anger, but of upset and he half turned away from the Headmaster to hide how much the words affected him. "That… soon?"

"The sooner the better, Severus. The sooner the better." Seeing Snape trying to hold back uncharacteristic tears, Dumbledore emitted a low little titter. "I believe you've become attached to this school, Severus. More than you think. You've done well for yourself after such a bad beginning. But the fates clearly write it across their starry skies, and the moon refuses to glow until the deed is done. Severus Snape, you are fired."

"Fine." With a swirl of his black cloak, Snape turned on his heel and left Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Snape felt himself being shaken roughly awake. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes to tiny slits and saw the telltale flash from the glass of Dumbledore's spectacles. Suddenly alert, he sat up, shaking his unwashed hair out of his eyes.

"Dumbledore? What's happened? I…" Rolling out of bed, Snape began to pull on his robes with one hand, and grabbed his wand with the other. "Is it the Dark Lord? Should we be ready to fight? Is it-" He noticeably blanched at the thought. "Is it Draco? Is it Potter?" Without waiting for an answer, Snape pushed past Dumbledore and began to run out of his dungeon room. Dumbledore called him back, a strong tinge of laughter in his voice.

"No Severus, the time has not come yet. Both Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are fine, and I believe are still in their beds." For the first time, Snape looked at this clock and realised it was only five in the morning. "I have come to discuss with you the plans we are to make. Remember, today is the day of your dismissal." Dumbledore casually picked up a jar containing a preserved five headed squirrel and began to study it. "I see you have not yet packed. That is better for you, of course. It will make events that all more dramatic."

"_Dramatic?_" Snape dragged himself away from the door and rounded on the Headmaster. "You still are clinging onto this idea that firing me will preserve our plan? Why can we not keep things as they are? Everything is perfect!"

"Harry suspects." Dumbledore gave a shrug, and refused to stop looking at the squirrel. "He came to me shortly after you left, claiming that he had heard you talking to Draco about me. We have not been careful enough. You need to go more than ever."

"Oh, _Potter." _Snape threw up his arms, and ran around the dungeon his face clouded with a curious mixture of hatred and exasperation. "Potter is the one who should go!"

"And then the world would be at Voldemort's mercy." Dumbledore finally put down the jar, and looked at the black haired professor, his expression now serious. "Enough of excuses and diversions, we must make plans to get rid of you realistically, yet as dramatically as possible. People must _know_ that you mean to be gone, for what appears to be ever."

"Right," Snape flopped into a chair, his expression slightly bitter. "What do you suggest? A duel perhaps? Us giving each other a few battle scars?"

"Good idea," Dumbledore conjured a roll of parchment and a luxury eagle feather quill, and wrote 'duel' down as a first point. "And what do you say to a good old-fashioned argument? You could make your accusations, and I could make mine."

"We are not an old married couple!"

"Ah, but close enough I suspect, to carry this off." Dumbledore wrote down 'argument' underneath 'duel'. "I of course will throw your possessions after you, and you will scrabble in the dust to retrieve them cursing at me and shouting alternatively," Dumbledore wrote down 'possessions in the dust'. "Yes. I think that this will work out to be fine."

"You cannot be serious!" No longer able to contain himself, Snape leapt of the chair and pointed his finger accusingly at the Headmaster, face whiter than usual. "What's to stop me in this _duel_ from performing Avada Kedavra? I could kill you in an instant, in front of the entire school, and all because of your foolish plan!" He stared at Dumbledore, his eyes flashing with a strong disbelief at such proposal. The victim of his anger however, merely stared at him, eyes bright and mouth curved upwards into a small smile.

"Because I trust you, Severus."

It was as if Snape had heard the words he had wanted to hear all his life. As quickly as it had come, the anger drained away from his coal black eyes; his intimidating stance becoming noticeably more curved and welcoming. With a defeated air, the ex-Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts master sank back into his seat and began to play with his long white fingers- a sign that he had become to accept the inevitable. "I understand. Let us rehearse what is to be done."

***

"Harry, eat." Hermione wafted a large piece of toast spread with marmalade under Harry's nose, but he didn't take it. Instead he looked at her incredulously, his face twisted with disbelief. Hermione saw this expression, but chose to ignore it. She knew that Harry had a bee in his bonnet about something, but she didn't think her sanity could cope with listening to the same old theory again. Ron had taken a less subtle approach; whenever Harry started an impassioned speech he blatantly yawned in his face and wandered off with Neville or Dean. Hermione stood by Harry through loyalty alone, but she recognised that if she heard another _word _on either Malfoy or Snape, she like Ron would also make a break for it. She hated to say it, but Harry was getting unbearable. His moods were becoming more and more volatile, and he was becoming obsessed with the smallest thing, as if even the most innocent object or action was created from dark magic.

_Malfoy is a Death Eater._

_He and Snape are plotting something._

_Can't you see it? You're both being so thick! Malfoy is plotting something and Snape wants to help him. Dumbledore trusts Snape because he makes mistakes. He's admitted that before! Even Dumbledore can be wrong sometimes, and this time he must be! _

Sure enough, Harry was on the same old spiel. "You expect me to eat? Don't you see Hermione? _Malfoy and Snape are plotting something in this castle._ We have to stop them, and yet you just sit there and tell me to eat toast!"

Hermione suppressed the urge to scream at him, and carried on calmly with her porridge. She noticed Harry raise his eyebrows with frustration, but didn't say a word. Whatever she said, it would be wrong, or only taken offensively. Harry, seemingly incensed by her silence carried on into another of his rants, screaming at her because she failed to take his view and dive into things as rapidly as him.

"It's all you care about isn't it Hermione? Getting through the days one by one? Well, I'm thinking about the future. I'm trying to stop all the bad stuff that's happening at Hogwarts, and I'm trying to stop everyone from being killed or turned into slaves. You'd be one of the first to go you know! You're Muggleborn so you'll either be tortured and killed, or you'll be forced to join Voldemort's ranks because you're so clever! But if you don't care about any of that, then sure, I'll just _sit back_ and eat my _toast._"

Although Hermione had heard this speech, or several different versions of it, throughout the whole year it was this one that made her finally snap. "So, what are you trying to say Harry?" She wasn't shouting, but her voice was soft and furious. "Are you going to kill Snape? Is that it? And what if you're wrong? What if Dumbledore and Snape are really working together and you go and ruin their plans? Not so brilliant then, eh Harry?"

"AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING!" Harry was aware that people were staring, but he didn't care. His scar this year was hurting him worse than ever, and it was almost a constant pain. He could feel the overwhelming force of Voldemort get stronger and stronger, and he knew that without the help of Dumbledore it would be no time before the ministry would fall and the true battle between good and evil would begin. His frustration bubbled over as he realised that even his best friends didn't seem to understand that it was all going to happen and it was all going to happen soon. Both Hermione, and Ron in particular, were acting like Voldemort's attack was going to happen in a decade or so. Harry knew differently- Dumbledore's urgency to show him the memories and his now near-constant serious manner showed that the war was now less than a year away. The fact that Hermione wasn't taking his theory entirely seriously irritated him beyond keeping his voice down at the breakfast table. Trying, in vain to hold himself together, Harry lowered his voice to match Hermione's irate whisper. "I never said _kill him. _That would make me no better than Voldemort. No- I want a confession. I want to save-"

His words were cut off by an echoing bang outside the Great Hall. Already, students were fighting and pushing each other to see the spectacle outside, crazy with panic. Harry stole a fleeting look at Hermione and saw that she was on her feet, as frightened as he was. _Not Voldemort. Not already. And not… _the thought was stupid, but he couldn't help it. _Not during breakfast. _"Let me through!" Harry pushed past a small dark haired Hufflepuff who squawked and fell back into Draco Malfoy. Malfoy shoved the boy aside, his pale eyes glittering with malice, and… was that nerves?

"Get out of the way, Potter! We all want to see the show!" He lowered his voice, and stared at Harry face half grinning, half frightened. "Or in your case, is it time for the_ showdown?"_

"Get stuffed Malfoy!" Harry shoved the blond haired boy back with as much force as he could muster, ignoring the cries of _get back to your dormitories _from the other professors. Grabbing his wand, he pulled open the heavy doors, ready for the fight. He noticed that Hermione had pulled out her own wand, but Ron was nowhere to be seen. _Fine. Stuff him. _

The sight that greeted every pupils' eyes was not hordes of Death Eaters, but Snape, his hair dishevelled and robes torn, possessions littered around his feet. Clutching his wand, he realised he had an audience and faced them, chest heaving. "Get back to class!"

"Snape, you no longer have any control over my pupils. I again ask you calmly to leave, before I have to unwillingly use force." Dumbledore's voice rang down from the top of a staircase, and students looked from Headmaster to Professor as if watching a tennis match. Harry felt Hermione clutch onto his arm, her voice breathless with fear.

"They're… they're not going to fight are they? Dumbledore's better, but he's so old! And Snape isn't stupid!" Harry ignored her, but clasped his wand all the tighter, getting ready to defend Dumbledore if necessary. From the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy doing the same, his face more pallid than usual, obviously getting ready to defend Snape. Harry felt his muscles tighten as he resisted the urge to start his own fight.

"Severus Snape, I'm asking you to leave quietly." Dumbledore's voice filtered through the gasps and breathlessness of the audience, his voice calm, yet terrible, his eyes appearing to be made of steel. Snape flinched, and pointed his wand at Dumbledore, voice twisted with bitterness and evil.

"You… can't… get… rid… of…me. _Tare-"_

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry pointed his wand at Snape who dropped his wand and blasted backwards, skidding along the floor. Breathless and black eyes glinting, he crawled back onto his feet, retrieving his wand as he did so.

"Leave it out, Potter!" Gasping, he turned to face Dumbledore, but Harry stepped forward, wand pointed. He could hear Hermione screaming for him not to do anything, but his desire to protect the Headmaster from harm refused to communicate with the sanity of his actions. Snape saw that Harry had no intention of falling back, so he turned the wand upon him instead. "Back for more? Just like your father. He too was… deluded." Snape lifted his wand, his lips began to move, but a sudden flash of bright light slammed into his side, making his fly full force into a wall. All heads turned towards Dumbledore, whose wand was smoking slightly, the expression of calm completely disappeared.

"Severus, I expect you to be gone by the time the hour has finished. That-" Dumbledore took out a large gold pocket watch out of his robes and studied it. "-Gives you precisely thirteen minutes. I'm sure Minerva will escort you from the grounds." He turned to McGonagall who gave a sharp nod. He then turned to Harry, who was still holding his wand slightly aloft, nervous at what the Headmaster was going to say. Surely he wasn't going to expel him? Not in front of all these people?

"Harry, I would like to see you in my office as soon as you _possibly can_. Thank you, that's all. Enjoy the rest of your breakfasts." With that, Dumbledore left, leaving students too excited to eat, too busy discussing the latest piece of gossip.

Hermione ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry you were so stupid!" She buried her face into her shoulder, and for a moment he wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. "But so, so brave!"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, pulling himself free as gently as possible. "I better go and see why Dumbledore wants me…" Hermione saw the bleak expression on his face, and hurriedly tried to assure him that Dumbledore wasn't going to expel him, not when he had stood up to Snape, and not when it was a time when Harry needed to be so vitally protected. Slightly cheered by this Harry forced out a smile, and started to trudge off towards the Headmaster's office. He reached the stone gargoyle who demanded the password, and Harry realised he didn't know. Only half thinking, he muttered 'Snape' and to his absolute surprise the statue swung open, revealing the winding staircase. Slightly wearily, Harry climbed up the steps, the previous beginnings of lightness completely gone. He had acted stupidly, and now it looked like he was going to pay.

"Harry, come in." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, not looking too grave, but not looking particularly cheerful either. Harry sat in the chair in front, eyes slightly screwed up in expectation of punishment. He bowed his head, and prepared himself to take Dumbledore's words with the best grace he could. However, when Dumbledore spoke his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Are you alright?" Harry looked up in surprise- whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been this.

"Yes… Sir."

"Good." Dumbledore leant forward, his blackened hand fully on show as if he had forgotten it. "Harry, I want to tell you why I sacked Professor, or as I should say, _ex_-Professor Snape. I know why you _think_ I did. You think I sacked him because he used to be a Death Eater. This is not the case. I sacked Professor Snape because his teaching wasn't up to the required standard. Is that understood? I do _not_ want messages around the school claiming that Severus was trying to sneak Death Eaters into the castle, or that he has returned to Voldemort's legions. Do you understand?"

Harry blinked, half disbelieving. He knew that Dumbledore was hiding something, though it was impossible to work out what it was exactly. Harry had been taught by Snape for the past six years, and although he was biased, horribly unfair, sarcastic, rude and bitter, Harry knew that deep down he had an excellent knowledge of potions and the Dark Arts. Dumbledore would never have sacked Snape for not being up to standard. It was something else, a reason that Dumbledore wanted to keep from Harry for as long as possible. Cautiously, trying not to push the subject too far in case Dumbledore got angry, Harry questioned his motives. "But Sir, if Snape merely wasn't up to standard why was he so angry? He tried to _attack_ you Sir, and…"

Dumbledore held up his blackened hand, an indicator for Harry to speak no further. "You of all people should know that Severus has an unstable temper. I imagine that he took the news rather hard, as he has often been rejected throughout his life." Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "Poor Severus. If only I could help him further. But I cannot. He will have to fight his own demons, and I hope he eventually wins the battle. And now Harry," the Headmaster again looked at his watch. "I think it's time for your first class. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Harry said that he was.

"Good. Off you go. Pip pip."

Harry left, his mind racing. Dumbledore was definitely hiding something, something that he didn't want Harry, and evidently, the rest of the school to know. Perhaps he had been right, that Dumbledore had finally realised that Malfoy and Snape were up to something. But then why stand up for him? If Snape was working for Voldemort, Harry would be the first to be told. Angrily, Harry rubbed his scar. Things were going from bad to worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir! Professor!"

Snape didn't turn at the expected voice, but kept his fast pace towards the Hogwarts gates. The boy sounded breathless and upset, but Snape knew that if he turned now he'd be forced to do something, something that could destroy the plan and ultimately he'd regret for the rest of his life. As the voice became increasingly desperate, Snape felt an unexpected twinge of remorse. He suddenly felt tempted to take the boy with him, to do what Dumbledore suggested and treat him as a son. But no. He had to wait until it was time for Draco to…

"Snape! Sir!"

Snape just hurried through the grounds faster, his side still hurting from the blow with the wall. Trust _Potter_ to stick his oar in. That blast had winded him, the little brat. As for Dumbledore… was such a blow _necessary?_ Alright, so they had a part to play, but couldn't it have been slightly more _mimed? _As soon as he was out of Hogwarts grounds, he would have to check for broken ribs. Damn that Potter, this was all his fault. His being fired, the pain in his side, all this humiliation. At least he had managed to shake Minerva off. That, at least was a small comfort as she worshipped Potter almost as much as Albus did.

"Severus! _Please!" _

He wouldn't have harmed Potter at all. Well, perhaps a little bit. That little swine deserved what was coming to him, although (and Snape did have to admit this) from what he had learnt from the Occlumency lessons, Potter had had a miserable life. Oh, and he had such a wonderful life himself…

"_Please! Please…"_

The desperate pleads soon turned to sobs, and Snape finally in a burst of pure empathy for his favourite student turned around. Draco stared back, his white blond hair far less tidy than usual, his eyes hollow and sharp cheekbones threatening to tear through his skin. He made the most pathetic form, his arms limply by his sides, head drooping as if his neck could not support the weight. Snape, for all that he was bitter and hard hearted suddenly felt so wretched watching this figure that he had to stop himself from turning back and running away. He had promised to help Draco, he had made the Unbreakable Vow. But if Draco wasn't going _to let him_ help, what else could he do? For the first time, it appeared that Draco needed his guidance, but perhaps it was too late. Snape had been dismissed, and had been told to keep his hooked nose out until the time came. He could do nothing for Draco now.

"Go back to school, Draco," His voice sounded bored, more bored than he intended. Good. Perhaps Draco would take the hint and leave before his emotions acted before his words.

"I can't," Draco raised his pale face and stared at his ex-teacher eyes still watering. "You can't go, I don't know what to do anymore, I…" His voice tailed off, voice cracked and usual arrogant manner gone. Snape studied the pitiable creature before him, trying not to show any regret. They were working for different sides, and although he knew that for all his words Draco wasn't evil, Snape no longer had the time to prove this. He was aware that if he was not off the school grounds in a matter of minutes all the other professors would start a search, and though he could take on most of them, he really didn't relish a fight against those he respected.

"I have to go, Draco." Still bored, still off hand. Excellent. He made a turn as if to leave, and was startled when Draco grabbed him.

"You can't! You have to protect me! Mum said! If you break your vow then _you will die!" _The triumph in his voice was weak but nevertheless still there. Snape fought a sudden, irrational ripple of irritation. Only days before the boy was _encouraging_ him to break the vow! To leave him alone and to mind his own! Funny isn't it, when the morale is broken? Even those who are determined eventually break and realise they are not the person they thought they were.

"You have to listen to me, you have to help me! If not, I'll have you killed! And then what will you do Mr Severus Snape? You'll be finished!"

"Obviously."

"_Don't speak to me like that!" _Draco half lunged for him, half held himself back. He crashed into Snape who fell backwards but managed to regain his balance. Suddenly the ex-professor was angry. What did he want him to do? Sometimes Dumbledore asked too much, far too much. If it wasn't Potter then it was Draco. If not the foolish adolescents then it was the Death Eaters and Voldemort. If not for… if not for _her_ then he would have given up completely. He wanted no part of this anymore. Didn't want to be good, nor evil. Nothing. It was the best way. In a fit of rage that didn't startle him, he grabbed Draco's shoulders, and shook them roughly.

"Then _open your mind._ Tell me all that I need to know and perhaps I can help you! It's your last chance. _We can still do this Draco. _We can still escape unharmed. Open your mind! Let go!"

Malfoy looked terrified, his cold grey eyes fatigued and frightened. "I… I can't. I've been told not to."

_Bella._ Snape let his hands drop to his side, his robes billowing in the oncoming wind. "Still up to her old tricks." He stared past the boy, his voice becoming more bitter with frustration. "If it's not you then it's the Potter boy. Won't close his mind, won't even _attempt_ to hold his feelings from the Dark Lord…" He tailed away, realising that he had said too much. Draco stared at him incredulously, his eyes flashing with a sudden distrust, his voice high with betrayal.

"You've… you've been helping _Potter?_ You work… you work for _them?_" He staggered backwards, his robes up by his forearm, ready to touch his mark. Snape blanched at the sight of the ugly blot on his skin and reached forwards, grabbing Malfoy by the scruff of his neck.

"Is that what you think? I am devoted to the Dark Lord and his plans! Dumbledore mistakenly asked me to help Potter last year, with the foolish notion that I am on their side. I couldn't refuse without looking suspicious, but I personally _made sure_ that Potter would never be able to close his mind to me! All information I gleaned went straight to the Dark Lord! Now if you _open your mind_ then I can help you! Draco!"

"I don't believe you!" Draco's screamed, high voice terrified as he wrenched himself out of Snape's grasp. "My mother trusted you to help me, and all this time you were acting under Dumbledore's orders!"

Snape had the sudden urge to use a memory charm on the boy and start from scratch. But that would solve nothing. Memory charms could be broken, and besides if it was too strong then… using all self discipline not to reach for his wand, Snape spoke with exaggerated calmness, his voice deliberately soft. "I made the Unbreakable Vow. If I do not fulfil it then I will die. If I was so determined as you say _to act on Dumbledore's orders_ then surely I would have been _slightly more_ hesitant to grasp upon your mother's arm. Yes, I do what that decrepit old fool tells me to. It's to keep up pretences. If I stopped at any time then the whole of the Dark Lord's plan would have been useless. I'm doing it for all of us." His eyes remained fixed to Draco throughout the speech, trying to convey to the boy that it was true. He could tell the boy was unsure; his hand still hovered over the mark, trembling violently. After the longest three seconds that Snape could ever wish to stand, Malfoy finally dropped his guard.

"Okay."

Snape took in a deep breath, and nodded. "I'll keep in touch." His voice was rushed and ragged. "I'll make sure that everything is alright. I'll floo you in your common room, but _make sure_ nobody else is around. Understood?"

Draco shrugged, pale face pointed back to the ground, and he kicked a stone. "I'm not frightened." His voice sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, filled with the fear that he was feeling. He expected Snape to sneer, or even laugh but instead the older man just grimaced thoughtfully.

"If you are not frightened, Draco, then you are very foolish. Even I myself am afraid." For the first time, and worse to an adolescent boy, Snape voiced that he himself was as fearful as the rest of them. He who was supposed to be indestructible- the one that occasionally lost his cool, but never, ever experienced something such as fear. Ha, if only everybody knew. Slightly flushed, he made himself look at the boy, expecting a sneer, perhaps a laugh, but the younger boy just flinched slightly and stepped back.

"I'm going to go back to school."

Snape twitched, unsure what to do or say. Finally, he merely said what he thought was best; nothing too dramatic, but a half promise that could be kept if all things went well.

"I keep watch for you. I'll… I'll be around if you need me."

Draco gave half an acknowledgement and scrambled up the hill back to school, not looking back. Snape watched until his blond head was just a speck into the distance, then turned heavily towards the school gates. Time to go. He gave one last look at the school, stepped out and heard the metal clang behind him. Some people truly asked too much.

And this time, he wasn't sure the plan was going to work.


End file.
